


rinky-dink

by affiler



Series: Of Course You Wear Glasses [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affiler/pseuds/affiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which flame decals are the new white picket fence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rinky-dink

**Author's Note:**

> i am so behind on everything.
> 
> that being said, i'm working on that stuff today, so hopefully i will get finished.

It's been only a couple of weeks after you and Dave moved into the off-yellow, rinky-dink house on the corner of your street. It was having a lot of trouble getting sold prior, because it was next to a busy street and is pretty freaking loud during virtually every moment of the day.

That being said, Dave looked way too happy walking around in it for you to gloss over it like you would have otherwise. He was doing a piss-poor job of hiding it, even, sneaking glances at you every other second and searching your face for any kind of reaction.

He followed up the next day with messages that were "just about houses in general not even the one we saw yesterday," but were still weirdly specific ("it's gonna be so cool to have just like our own place with a white picket fence and like 1.5 bathrooms and shit and kitchen appliances that were installed in i think it was 2013 does that sound right do you remember"), and you just went along with it, because why the hell not.

Really, why the hell not! You've never really seen Dave this happy before, and on the first house you've seen, too? That doesn't speak well for Dave's taste, but who are you to speak for Dave's taste, anyways?

Speaking of Mr. Douchelord Bad-Taste Supreme, he's currently working on his latest art project. That is to say, he is painting a bunch of tiny flames on the beat-up, crookedly mailbox outside of your house. (The two of you had joked about it over a particularly raucous game of Bananagram.)

You woke up at around seven in the morning to the sound of the front door slamming shut. You watched him work from the window for until a little while later (as in two hours later) it became clear that he was working in earnest.

Dave comes back into the house around noon, and he's hiding a giddy laugh under a pant-stained hand, because he thinks he's reeaaaally funny. And he kind of is.

 

 

* * *

 

The Dave-giggles, as always, are tragically short-lived. For all his enthusiasm, he forgot to actually seal the paint to make it appropriate for outside use. With the next rainfall, the flames have been washed into cracks in the sidewalk.

Dave laughs it off, which only makes you sadder. 

"It was a dumb idea anyway," he says snidely over toast the next morning, and his shoulders shift as he worries the frayed hem of his shirt with his thumbs under the table. "It was pretty dumb I'm dumb and it's whatever so I don't really care."

"Oh." You wish you had something to say.

"Yeah, I mean—" He swallows. "It was funny and all, but like not really. It was mostly dumb. It was stupid."

"Oh!" Dammit. "Oh."

Yikes.

 

* * *

 

You're no artist, but you are one hell of a crafty guy. 

It takes less than an hour to drop by the dollar store, get some flame decals, and stick them onto the sides of the mailbox. 

When Dave comes out of the house to look at your handiwork critically (quickly enough where you think he was waiting by the door for you to finish), you flush. 

"I can't paint flames or anything like that... well, I could, but it would be really bad! So I did this instead." He keeps staring at you, dead-eyed. "I mean, it's kind of funny!"

Silence.

"In a sad way."

Dave says nothing.

You snort.

Dave snorts.

You snort back.

Then Dave snortgiggles. He covers his mouth with the back of his hand

"Yeah, that's actually pretty good."


End file.
